


Promises to Keep

by Mad_Maudlin



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will bring her people home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises to Keep

When the order came to leave, she couldn't say she was surprised. It was certainly sudden, and certainly she reeled with the avalanche of things to do, but some part of her had always known that it would end this way. From the very beginning, she'd known they'd leave in sorrow, limping from Atlantis like scolded children, back to a homeworld that could scarcely be called a home. She had just expected to have a chance to say goodbye.

She had no time to mourn, though. She was a leader, and her people were now all she had. She was all they had, once the Stargate shut down. They needed her to convince them that they would survive this, and she needed their faith to sustain her, because without Atlantis she wasn't quite sure who she was, anymore. In the city she had been many things: friend, confidant, leader, peacemaker, warrior, scholar. Outside it? Freed from their endless battle, cut off from their endless project? Who was she—who could she be, and what could she do? The answer: only that which she already was. Only that which had to be done.

She was Helia, daughter of Hippopharalcus, and she would bring her people home.


End file.
